


Collisions

by kattybachon



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattybachon/pseuds/kattybachon
Summary: 4 times the Doctor and Yaz accidentally collide, and 1 time they do it on purpose.





	Collisions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever Doctor Who fanfic, and my first time writing smut so pls be gentle,,

1

The first time they collide is when the Doctor exits the TARDIS. The door swings open and as soon as she steps out, she is hit with the full force of Yaz’s body running into her.

“Doctor! I’m so sorry,” Yaz quickly apologises. She looks at the floor and scratches the back of her neck in slight embarrassment.

“Yaz! That’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting you to come in that fast,” the Doctor says, taking a step back. Her hearts are beating slightly faster than usual- it’s probably just from being surprised like that. Only then did she realise how close they were standing to each other. She takes a further step back and clears her throat. “Well, come in.”

 

2 

“But I have to!”

“No Doctor, don’t!”

“I’m sorry Yaz, but I can’t just stand here and do nothing,” the Doctor says, lunging forward to run towards the door of the spacecraft. However, she is stopped by a pair of hands grabbing her waist and yanking her backwards. 

Yaz tugs the Doctor a bit harder than expected and ends up pulling the woman right against her own body. She keeps a firm grip on her waist to stop her from escaping and running directly into danger.

“Please Doctor, don’t go,” she pleads softly against the Doctor’s shoulder. The Doctor reaches down and places a hand on top of the ones restraining her.

She remains silent for a while before finally responding with a faint “fine”. Yaz finally lets go so that the Doctor can turn around to face her. “The things I do for you Yasmin Khan.”

 

3 

“Quick, run!” the Doctor yells, grabbing Yaz’s hand to pull her along. “We don’t have much time.”

They run down the corridor for a few moments before the Doctor leads Yaz towards a wall. She released her hand and opts to place both of them on either side of Yaz’s head, pinning her against the wall. Her chest is flush against the other woman’s, with her entire torso shielding Yaz’s.

Not long after, a huge explosion erupts behind them. Yaz feels the Doctor’s body tense in anticipation and so does hers. She can feel the heat of it engulfing her face and legs. Before she realises it, her arms are wrapped around the Doctor’s waist, pulling the woman closer as the debris flies past. 

They wait a few moments for things to calm down. Once the ship is silent again, the Doctor pulls back just enough to examine Yaz’s face, still leaving her trapped beneath. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I th-think so.” Yaz’s grip on the Doctor loosens, but she keeps her hands where they are. “What about you? Oh my god did your back get hit or anything?” she asks, suddenly aware that the woman was exposed to the explosion that whole time.

“I’m fine Yaz, don’t worry. We should... get back to the Tardis,” she replies. She finally drops her hands to her side and steps back, immediately missing the warmth that Yaz’s body provided against hers. 

“C’mon,” she says, taking a hold of Yaz’s hand again as they run back to the police box.

 

4 

“I thought you’d know how to fly this thing by now!” Graham shouts, clinging onto the console for dear life.

“Well, it appears not!” the Doctor yells back, slightly irritated. She fumbles across the controls, frantically trying to stop the extreme turbulence. “Oh!”

“What?” Ryan asks before he lands on the ground with a loud “thud”. 

“Ryan!” Yaz calls out, trying to make her way towards him.

“It’s not my fault this is happening- there’s some kind of force pulling us across space! I can’t see anything out of the monitors though, agh!” She slaps the nearest monitor. Despite this, she has a large smile plastered on her face. ‘It’s not my fault this time,’ she thinks to herself.

Suddenly, the Tardis lurches to the side, putting everyone off balance. Ryan crashes back to the floor, and Graham is flung from the console along with the Doctor. She tries to turn around to ensure she doesn’t land on her back, and instead falls directly onto Yaz. They plummet to the floor, the Doctor’s weight pinning Yaz down beneath her. 

The Tardis comes to stop, smoke coming out of the console. Graham is the first to stand up.

“Ryan? Ryan!” he yells, running towards a now unconscious Ryan.

The Doctor pants next to Yaz’s ear, her hot breath sending heat to the girl’s cheeks. The Doctor tries to remove herself from Yaz, and accidentally shifts her leg forwards so her thigh is in between Yaz’s legs. Yaz tries desperately to suppress a moan from escaping her mouth. 

“Yaz, what’s wrong?” The Doctor sees the strained look on her face.

“Nothing, nothing. It’s just... your leg, um...”

The Doctor looks down to where her thigh is placed. “Oh.” 

She quickly moves it away and stands up. She offers her hand to Yaz and tugs the woman off of the ground. 

“Thanks,” Yaz mutters, her cheeks are now fully flushed with heat. 

 

5

The Tardis is silent. Everyone but the Doctor is sound asleep in their rooms, or so she thought. 

She fiddles aimlessly at the console, thinking back to the moment that she shared with Yaz a few hours earlier. She can’t help but blush at the image of her on top of the other woman, suddenly thankful that she had taken her coat off a while ago. 

Her thoughts are interrupted by the faint sounds of footsteps coming from one of the corridors. 

“Doctor?” Yaz appears, dressed in a simple white shirt and grey sweatpants, and her hair tied in a messy bun.

“Oh hi Yaz,” she briefly turns to smile at her.

“I thought you’d be sleeping.”

“Don’t need to. Timelord genetics.”

“Right...” She makes her way to the Doctor and stands beside her.

“About earlier...” the Doctor starts.

“Doctor, it’s fine. Honestly, don’t worry about it,” Yaz says, not able to look her in the eye.

They remain silent for a few seconds.

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” the Doctor asks faintly, looking down at her own hands. 

“What?” Yaz is taken aback.

“Because if I do, I promise I’ll try and keep my distance from now on. It’s just-“

“Doctor no, stop. You’ve got it all wrong.”

The older woman turns to look at her. “Then why can’t you look me in the eyes?” Her voice falters, almost sounding desperate. 

This is enough to break Yaz’s heart. She turns to face the Doctor, and upon seeing her pleading eyes, she can’t help but close the gap between them.

At first, the Doctor doesn’t register what’s happening. Her body stiffens in shock before eventually relaxing into the kiss. Her hands find their way to Yaz’s back, pulling her as close as she can. The younger woman’s hand grabs onto her shoulder while the other makes its way to her hair. She feels a tug and a small whimper falls from her lips. Adrenaline suddenly surges through her, and she dips her head down to Yaz’s neck. She finds the soft spot just beneath her ear and teases it with her lips and teeth. 

Yaz is slowly coming undone, her moans unrestrained and her legs becoming weak. The Doctor is indulging in her neck in a way that she never knew was possible. Craving the feeling of the woman against her lips, she pulls the Doctor back up to her face. 

They kiss a little rougher this time. Their tongues slip past each other, eliciting a groan from both of them. Yaz’s hands tug a little tougher at the Doctor’s hair, pulling it back to explore her mouth at a new angle. She can feel whimpers against her own lips, her mouth becoming raw from the Doctor’s tugging and pulling. 

The Doctor firms her grip on Yaz’s waist and pushes her back against the console. She places her own body right up against hers, putting her thigh between the other woman’s legs as she had done before. This time, Yaz doesn’t stifle the moan. She allows it to ring out, letting herself go. The Doctor grinds her leg into her, providing much needed friction. 

The blonde then makes her way down Yaz’s body, lifting her shirt and placing kissing all along her way. She stops when she reaches the draw string of the pair of grey sweatpants and tugs it down. She allows herself a moment to simply look at the sight before her. 

Yaz. Her Yaz, all for the taking.

She places a kiss on the now exposed pair of black underwear, right where her clitoris is located. “Please Doctor,” she hears from above her. Tantalisingly slow, she hooks her fingers beneath, and pulls them down. 

Before Yaz can prepare herself, the Doctor is teasing her with her tongue. She feels its slick warmth circling her slowly, applying just the right amount pressure for it to not feel like enough. When she finally begins to grind against her clit, she screams out in pleasure, arching her back in response. 

“Where did you learn to use your mouth like that?” she asks between breaths, looking down at the woman between her legs. 

Instead of answering, the Doctor moans into her. The vibrations course through her like an electric shock, and she cries out as she tips over the edge. The Doctor keeps her steady pace and lets her grab onto her hair. She can’t help but push herself further into her face, riding her tongue as she lets her orgasm wash through her. 

When she finally settles down, the Doctor places one more kiss on her before standing up. 

“Yasmin Khan,” she says before planting her lips on the other woman’s lips. Yaz hums in response to tasting herself, wrapping her arms around the Doctor’s neck. 

“I think we should go to bed,” the Doctor continues, looking at a now very sleepy Yasmin before her. 

“Mm,” is all Yaz can manage, her body exhausted after what just happened. The Doctor bends down and helps her put her pants back on. “I thought you don’t sleep,” she manages to say.

“I don’t. But I want to lay with you,” the Doctor smiles. She grabs Yaz’s hand and leads her down the corridor to her room. 

She lay next to Yaz, her body pressed against the other woman’s back, and an arm resting on her waist. Her blue trousers and shirt are discarded on the nearby chair, and she hears small puffs of breath coming from a peacefully sleeping Yasmin Khan.

She smiles to herself. This is all she could ever ask for.


End file.
